This Goodbye is For You
by Sphinxtamer
Summary: "...he made me stop. He made me say goodbye." Arthur/Eames established relationship. Warning: Mostly hurt, very little comfort. *Character death*


**This Goodbye is For You**

Eames broke away with a sigh, leaning back and looking deep into Arthur's eyes.

"You know you can't keep doing this, don't you Darling?"

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment before standing and taking a step away from the other man.

"I do. I know."

It came out slow on a pained whisper. Arthur silently cursed himself for being so weak.  
He looked back to the forger, who was still sitting where he'd left him, a small, sad smile on his lips.

"I know. But, Eames, it's…difficult. It's too…painful to stay away."

Eames sighed again and stood.

"Darling, I understand. You know I do. How could I not? But, this isn't healthy for you. Cobb's worried, everyone's worried, and you know it."

He slowly made his way to the point man as he spoke. Arthur turned his head away, focusing intently on a spot on the rug.

"Arthur, love, look at me."

Eames gently lifted and turned Arthur's head by his chin, making the younger man face him. He did so reluctantly, keeping his eyes locked on something over Eames' shoulder. When the Brit cleared his throat, Arthur finally looked to him.

"Eames, please. Can't we just leave it? I'm happy, Eames. For the first time in two years. For the first time since you…since you left me. Please-"

He choked off the end of his plea, staring at Eames with large broken eyes.

"Arthur, Darling, stop. You can't keep doing this to yourself. I love you, and I'm honored that you'd choose me over your life, but, honestly, you're killing yourself. And I just won't stand for that."

A tiny smile pulled at Arthur's lips.

"You-you love me?"

Eames chuckled.

"That's all you got out of that, isn't it?"

He chuckled again at Arthur's sheepish nod.

"Of course I do, Arthur. I told you before: I've always loved you -from the moment we met- and I always will."

Arthur smiled just a bit wider as a single tear ran down his face. He reached up and gently ran his hand over the Brit's stubbled cheek.

"I know. But, I never get tired of hearing you say it. I love you too, Eames."

Eames smiled back, his signature grin splitting his face.

"I knew that, Darling. But, sweetheart, you're going to have to let me go. After you leave tonight, please don't come looking for me again. It's time you moved on with your life."

Arthur frowned again and lowered his hand.

"But, Eames- No, I can't, I won't let you leave me. I need you! Please, Eames. I-I love you."

Eames pressed a finger to Arthur's lips, wiping away the tear that were now flowing freely down the younger man's face.

"Darling, listen to yourself! You're Arthur Clement! The world's greatest point man. You don't need me. And if you keep coming back here, you'll only hurt yourself. Please, Arthur. Do it for me. It's time. Time to let go."

He offered a watery smile to the other man, but Arthur had closed his eyes again, shutting him out once more.

"Arthur?"

He said, placing his hands gently on the point man's shoulders.

"Arthur, will you please lo-"

A desperate kiss silenced him as Arthur suddenly shoved their lips together.  
Breaking away, Arthur finally looked at him again.

"I'm afraid to lose you again, Eames."

"I know, Darling, I know."

Eames pulled the smaller man into a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I truly am. It wasn't fair of me."

He muttered into Arthur's dark hair.  
And for a while, neither of them spoke. Neither man moved. They held each other in silence, Arthur to put off the inevitable hurt, and Eames to comfort Arthur.  
Finally, Arthur sighed.

"You're right."

He said, sniffling slightly as he wiped away stray tears.

"I can't keep coming here. I have to stop."

He carefully disentangled himself from the forger's arms.  
Softly, he pressed his lips to Eames' before stepping back.

"I miss you, Eames."

Eames nodded.

"And I, you, Darling."

Arthur smiled. A hurt, broken smile, but a smile nonetheless. Taking a deep breath, he shut his eyes again. When they reopened, they were filled with a new determination.  
He lifted his gun to his head.

"Goodbye, Mr. Eames."

"Goodbye, Darling."

Bittersweet smile in place, he pulled the trigger, jolting himself back to reality.  
Cobb was on him in an instant.

"Arthur! What were you thinking? You can't just sneak away like that to go under! And with nobody watching you! God, Arthur, are you okay?"

He asked, as he finally caught sight of the fresh tears running down the younger man's face.

"I'm sorry, Dom. I'm sorry, but I'm done now. I won't be going back there again. I promise."

He kept his head down as he whispered the words, his voice soft and frail.

"You went to see him again, didn't you?"

Arthur nodded and looked up slowly.

"Yes, but he made me stop. He made me say goodbye."

Cobb gathered his point man into his arms, holding him in a silent embrace.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I'm so sorry."

**AN:** If you're wondering, and you're probably not, why the author's note is down here this time, it's because I didn't want to accidentally give away something about the story. This was just a little idea that popped into my head after 1) losing someone close to me and 2) watching the documentary thing that's on the Inception blu-ray. I know, I know, it's a downer. But hey, at least they were together at some point, right? Anyway, the next chapter of DLMA will be up tomorrow. And that's all I got to say today. Bye~


End file.
